Daughters of Midoriko
by dark-inu-yami
Summary: Pandora is an Inu Miko searching for her two sisters. The three of them are the daughters of the legendary priestess Midoriko. What adventures await her and those who cross her path? Pandora X Sesshoamru, Kagome X Inuyasha, Rin X ?
1. Introducin Pandora

**Inuyasha: Daughters of Midoriko**

By _darkinuyami_

Pairing: Sesshomaru X Pandora, Kagome X Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own Pandora…

**Introducing Pandora/Meeting My Sisters**

My name is Pandora. I am an Inu Miko, which is very rare in this world that I live in. There are mikos and there are demons, but there have never been both. However, I am not the only one. There are two others like me; I just have to find them. My mission is to find those two females who are the same as I, and teach them to defend themselves from the evil that is attempting to envelop the world.

I am 5'7" with hair reaching my waist. It's black with midnight blue streaks. I have an eight pointed star on my forehead and two stripes on each of my cheeks and my wrists (both in midnight blue). I have pointed ears, long nails, and no tail (A/N: because she only is half Inu). I have a small tattoo on my lower back in the shape of a raven. My normal attire is midriff flared top, a skirt with slits up to an inch from the waistline, a pair of hakamas underneath, and slippers (all light and dark blue). My only weapons are a pair of sais that I candraw out from my body (A/N: sort of likeTouya can from Ceres DO NOT OWN!).

Oh, I forgot to tell you, I am the daughter of Midoriko. When her soul was expelled from her body in the form of the shikon jewel, a part of it was used to create me and the others, my sisters. We are the ones destined to carry out the wishes of the legendary priestess, our mother and creator.

I heard the sounds of battle as I was walking through Inuyasha forest. Iwalked towards the noise, and soonI was in a field. I saw twoInudemons,actually one Inu and one hanyou, fighting. On the side lines,I saw a couple of humans and demons. As I watched the battle, two auras caught my attention. One came from the human girl in the strangest clothing I have ever seen; the other came from a little girl whose company was in the form of a toaddemon_. Could those two be like me? Could they be my sisters?_

The battle paused as everyone took notice of my prescence. The hanyou glared at me.

"What are you doing here demon?" He asked as he started walking towards me,poised to attack. I walked towards him.

"None of your business." I answered as I walked past him, towards the girls.

Before the hanyou responded, the Inu blocked my way.He was a head taller than I was,but I still glared at him. _He is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. _

"May I ask what you are doing, Sesshomaru-sama?" His expression remained the same, though I could tell that he was surprised.

"How do you know my name?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I have no business with you."

I stepped around him and walked towards the human in the weird clothing. She looked at me in fear, ready to attack_. She is a miko, too_.

"Miko, I want to talk to you." Before she responded, the hanyou jumped between us. "Listen bitch! You are not getting near Kagome!"

I smiled. "Thank you for stating what I am, Inuyasha," gasps were heard at my knowing his name, "but I have no desire to talk toyou. I want to talk to Kagome."

"Why?" she asked me.

"It's just a normal conversation, from one miko to another."

She gasped. "You are a miko?"

I nodded. "You should have known by my aura, but yes, I am part Inu and part Miko. So, can we please talk?"

Inuyasha was about to respond, when Kagome interfered. "SIT!" Iheard a loud crash as Inuyasha met the ground face first.

"What was that for, wench?" "SIT!"

I lookedat Kagome_. At least she knows about her miko powers. Now I have to train her_. She smiled at me. "You weren't going to hurt us, were you?"

"I told you. I have to talk to you. I also have to talk to someone else here, but I don't think that is going to happen." I glared at Sesshomaru.

She shrugged. "Well, you had me when you said that youare a miko. I will talk with you

_Thanks, Kagome. __How did you do that? _she asked. _We have a special mind link, which I will explain later. Now to somehow get the little girl from Sesshomaru_.

I walked towards the little girl, who was now standing by Sesshomaru. I knelt down to her level. "Hi, little one. What's yourname?" Before she could answer, I was grabbed by my neck by the Inu lord.

"Listen, demon. I will not allow you near the child," he said as he held me to his height.

I glared at him. "I will not injure the child, Sesshomaru-sama. I only want to talk with her and Kagome. If I was really was going to injure them, they would not be here now."

"Sesshomaru-sama, please let her go!" Kagome asked as she tried to help me.The little girl was trying too. Eventually, he dropped me and I landed on my feet.

"Thanks," Isaid as I glanced atKagome.She nodded at me_. What's the little girl's name_? I asked through our mind link_. Rin_, she answered.

"Rin," I asked. "My name is Pandora. Would you like to go talk with Kagome-chan and I for a little while?"

She looked up at Sesshomaru, who just nodded his head. "I can go, Pandora-chan. I can talk with you and Kagome-chan."

I nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on,Kagome and Rin, let's go talk." We left the others standingthere.

I walked with Kagome and Rin into the forest to a spot where we can talk. "Are you sure no one would follow us, Pandora?" Kagome asked as we sat down.

I waved my hand and a barrier surrounded us, blocking everyone from our circle. "Wow," Rin and Kagome said in awe.

"Now we can talk without any interruptions. Anyways,my name is Pandora. I have traveled for a long time searching for you two."

"Why?" Kagome asked. I smiled as I looked at both her and Rin in turn. _My sisters._

"You two are my sisters," I answered.

I earned a squeal from Rin. "Really?" I nodded and she hugged me. I lookedat Kagome to find confusion in her eyes.

"Yes, you two are my sisters, and we three are the daughters of Midoriko."

"What?"

_darkinuyami:_I will stop here for now. Read and review.

**Next chapter: Truth Revealed**


	2. Truth Revealed

**Inuyasha: Daughters of Midoriko**

_by darkinuyami_

Disclaimer: Only own Pandora

**Truth Revealed**

_Last time:_

_"You two are my sisters," I answered._

_I earned a squeal from Rin. "Really?" I nodded and she hugged me. I lookedat Kagome to find confusion in her eyes._

_"Yes, you two are my sisters, and we three are the daughters of Midoriko."_

_"What?"_

_This time:_

"Let me start from the beginning," I said and I watched as I looked at Kagome and Rin. "Well, you know of the legendary priestess Midoriko and the Shikon Jewel, right?"

"Yeah," Kagomereplied as Rin nodded. "I learned about it when I was in the village of the demon slayers."

"Lord Sesshomaru told me about her," Rin spoke. "She was said to be very pretty."

I smiled as I nodded. "Yes, she was. The way I look now is very similar to how she looked back then. You two also look like her in your true forms."

"I don't understand how it is that us three are her daughters. I myself come from the future." Kagome was still confused. Rin was going along with everything. I think she is still happy over the fact that she has sisters so she won't be alone anymore.

"I will explain. When the Shikon Jewel was forced out of Midoriko's body all those years ago, it was split into four parts. One part is the acutal jewel itself, its shards you are collecting. The other three parts are us. The jewel is pretty powerful by itself, but with all four parts together, it can be much more. That is why I had to find you first, before anything happened. Midoriko only told me that I would know when I find you. She didn't say whether it would be in this time period or the next."

"Wow," Kagome said. "What do we have to do?"

"I have to help you develop your abilities. Kagome, you've already awakened your miko powers, so I just have to teach you how to control them." I looked at Rin. "And you, little one, your powers are almost ready to be awakened. It will be happening very soon."

"Umm...are we demon also, like you?" I nodded. "You are both Inu Mikos like me. Once I am done showing you everything you need to know, you will go through many changes. Believe me, it will be better in the end."

Rinjumped up from her position on the floor. "Can you show us our forms?"

Kagome rose as well. "I want to see howI look too."

I nodded as I eventually got myself up. "Okay, you can see them, since you need to be in your true forms in order tolearn everything. Nowwe need to hold hands." Istood in a circlewith them. "Just so you know, onceyou turn intoyour true forms, you will remembereverything about Midoriko and your past." They both nodded. "Just think about your true form, and you will become it."

I watched as both my sisters transformed into theirtrue forms.As soon as thetransformation was done, I gazed at my sisters in awe.

Kagome reached to myheight of 5'7". Her hair is black with pink streaks and is just as long as mine. She also has an eight pointedstar on her forehead andthe stripes on hercheeks and wrists, all in pink. She has the pointed ears, long nails, and no tail also. Her tatoo on her lower back is that of a phoenix. Her attire is that of a pair of flared pants, and a halter top (light anddark pink). Her weapon is her bow and arrows made of herenergy.

Rin reached toa height of 5'5". Her hair is black with white streaks andreaches her waist like ours. Shehasthe eight pointed star and stripes in white. She has the ears, the nails, and no tail. Her tatoo on her lowerback is that of a swan.Her attire is that of a white kimono with specks of blue and pink. Her weapon is asword similar to the tenseiga (only heals).

"Wow,I look beautiful!"Rin squeals as she and Kagome look at themselves.

"Are you satisfied?" They both nodded. "Alright, as you can see, your looks have mainly focused on one color like mine.Kagome, you are the symbolof light,I am the symbol of darkness, and Rin you are the symbol of innocence, whichbinds the three of us together. The tatoos onyour lower back represents your symbols and theform which you can turn into. I will teach you that later."

"How arewe going to learn all of this?" Kagome asked. "It is not like Inuyasha or Sesshomaru-sama are going to allow this?" Rin agreed with her as well.

"I have already come upwitha wayto continue your training.Your powers have already been awakened, all you need todois work on perfecting them. Besides our minds, we can also communicate through our dreams, so that is going to be the setting foryour training." They both nodded. "Nowyou should change back to your human forms for now. I don't want to bring too much attention to us early in the game."

I watchedas they changed back withease. "Whenever you need to, you will change. Anyways, I think thatyou Kagome shouldgo back to Inuyasha and continue collecting the jewel shards. Try to keep everything a secret from Inuyasha. He won't understand so easily. If you ever need us at any time, reach us with your mind and know that we will come."

"You're right, he is so stubborn," Kagome said and we all laughed.

Igazed at Rin and clasped her hand in my own. "You, my little one, I think that I should go withyou fora while. Sesshomaru-sama will probably understand this more than Inuyasha will. We will just tell him that I am going tobe your teacher and protector when he is not around. He will probably trust me more than Jakken." Shelaughed.

"Alright, one last thing. Try not to reveal anything that I have told you. There are many who want the ancient power of Midoriko and they will do anything to gettheir hands on it. Let'sgo." I took thebarrier off from our position and we walked handin hand back to where the Inu brothers were.

"Pandora, willwe ever seemama again?" Rin asked.

Kagome and I bent down to give her a qroup hug. "Sheis always with us in our hearts, dreams, and souls, little one. You know what she looks like because you have seen yourself. She may not be in this world, but she is in here." I pointed to her heart.

"You're right. Thank you." Wecontinuedwalking...

_darkinuyami_: well, another chapter done.sorryifkagome and rin are way oc. notintentional i promise. read and review. i willpost up the next chapter soon.


End file.
